<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Promises by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641378">Good Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Friendship, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy has an errand to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" phase 24, challenge 26 (thanksgiving)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, wait,” said Foggy, squeezing Matt’s arm as he slowed to a stop.  “I have a quick errand here.”</p>
<p>“Here?” Matt repeated.  “At the church?  Foggy, don’t tell me you’re converting.”</p>
<p>“No.  But never let it be said that Foggy Nelson doesn’t make good on his promises.”</p>
<p>Matt smiled.  “That’s already been said.  Several times.”</p>
<p>“Well, not <i>this</i> time,” Foggy huffed.  “I just… things were bad, Matt.  I was worried about you.  So I tried praying.”</p>
<p>“Did it work?”</p>
<p>“You’re still alive,” his friend said, “so… maybe.  But I figured I shouldn’t mess with karma.  I may or may not have promised a donation to the church in exchange for all of us surviving all of this crap, so…”  He tapped a sealed envelope against Matt’s arm.  “I’m holding up my end, the Big Guy better do the same.”</p>
<p>Matt snorted a laugh.  “I don’t think that’s really the spirit of giving that the Church is looking for.  But I’m sure they wouldn’t turn it down, either.  You want me to come in with you?”</p>
<p>“Nah, I just need to drop this off.  Think you can stay out of trouble that long?”</p>
<p>“You might need to add a few bucks to that.”</p>
<p>Foggy smiled.  “I’m willing to make it an ongoing arrangement.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>